wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yan-C-Bin
Yan-C-Bin is an archomental, the Prince of Evil Aerial Creatures, in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. His symbol is a silver-white circle. Publication history Yan-C-Bin first appeared with the elemental princes of evil in the original first edition Fiend Folio (1981), created by Lewis Pulsipher.Turnbull, Don, ed. Fiend Folio (TSR, 1981) Yan-C-Bin was one of the main antagonists in Frank Mentzer's 1982 RPGA module The Egg of the Phoenix,Mentzer, Frank. The Egg of the Phoenix (TSR, 1982) which was later included as part of the expanded 1987 adventure compilation, Egg of the Phoenix.Mentzer, Frank, and Paul Jaquays. Egg of the Phoenix (TSR, 1987) Yan-C-Bin appeared with the evil archomentals in the second edition book Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998).Cook, Monte. Monstrous Compendium Planescape Compendium III (TSR, 1998) Yan-C-Bin appeared with the evil archomentals in the third edition in Dragon #347 (September 2006).Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Evil: The Archomentals." Dragon #347 (Paizo Publishing, 2006) Yan-C-Bin appears in fourth edition in Dungeon #199 (2012), in the article "Lords of Chaos".http://www.wizards.com/DnD/Article.aspx?x=dnd/dun/lordschaos Description Yan-C-Bin is normally an invisible, amorphous cloud, and is usually only felt as a slight disturbance in the air. He is about ten feet in diameter and weighs 3 pounds. Two glowing eyes may appear in his cloudlike body. He may also appear as a sage resembling a man from west of the Baklunish Basin with three pairs of bird wings and a robed body that fades into mist. Relationships Yan-C-Bin was once a foe of Ogrémoch, but eventually discovered his greatest foe: Chan, the good archomental of air. He sometimes gets into conflicts with Pazuzu. He despises the djinn. Yan-C-Bin is served by air elementals, necromentals, phiuhls, air grues, breathdrinkers, invisible stalkers, and arrowhawks. Recently, he has been working with the nerras. Realm Yan-C-Bin spends a great deal of time wandering the planes, but lives a great sky palace made of solid air on the Elemental Plane of Air. His palace is surrounded by spiked glass spheres and turns slowly in the wind, making chiming sounds. Worshippers Yan-C-Bin has a large clan of ninja dedicated to him, as well as an order of shugenja and monks. He is often revered by dervishes and swashbucklers. Cloud giants often worship him, as do those who favor aerial mounts. Clerics Yan-C-Bin's clerics wear white-trimmed robes. Temples Yan-C-Bin's temples are built in highest mountain peaks. They are often inhabited by cloud giants, harpies, and renegade djinn, as well as humanoids riding hippogriffs, griffons, and rocs. Yan-C-Bin was involved with the Temple of Elemental Evil and he is worshiped by evil folk in New Empyrea. Relics Yan-C-Bin sometimes offers his cultists a magical short sword called tempestcutter, which renders its wielder invisible and immune to air attacks. History Yan-C-Bin is the youngest of the Elemental Princes of Evil. He fought on the side of the Wind Dukes of Aaqa during their great wars with the Queen of Chaos. References Further reading *Cook, Monte. "Four in Darkness: A Guide to Elemental Evil." Dragon #285. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *-----. Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Cook, Monte, and William W. Connors. The Inner Planes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. *Grubb, Jeff, Bruce R. Cordell, and David Noonan. Manual of the Planes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Jacobs, James. "Spawn of Elemental Evil." Dragon #285. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Good: The Archomentals, Part II." Dragon #353. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Kestral, Gwendolyn, et al. Monster Manual IV. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures